1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape pad for backing a magnetic tape in magnetic recording tape cassette against a magnetic head of a recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic tape for recording and reproducing information by use of a tape-recorder is wound up on a pair of hubs in a magnetic tape cassette and is urged to be put into contact with a magnetic head of the tape-recorder through an opening provided on one side of the cassette. The tape cassette is provided with a tape pad for backing the magnetic tape against the magnetic head. The tape pad is supported on a resilient strip-like member made of metal and is formed of felt material having raised hair of rabbits or sheep.
Since the felt material is made of natural fibers, the density thereof is uneven causing unstable contact of the magnetic tape with the magnetic head and the friction coefficient thereof with the tape is hard to be set at a desired value, and further the fibers of the felt material are liable to fall off causing drop outs of the recorded or reproduced information.
In order to solve this problem, it has been suggested to make the pad of synthetic resin. However, if the synthetic resin is used for the pad, an inorganic filler must be mixed therein to enhance the abrasion resistance and reduce the friction coefficient, which is undesirable because it will scratch the surface of the magnetic tape and need a special adhesive to fix the pad to the resilient member.